Haven't done it in awhile
by yaoiwriter1212
Summary: Summery: "oh nothing, Ed, it's just, well…" he paused and took a seat on Ed's desk, a smirk forming around his lips. "We haven't done that in awhile and I kind of really want to you know." AlxEd yaoi seme/uke. Al seme.


**Title:** haven't done it in awhile

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **AlxEd AL is Seme Ed is Uke

**Summery: **"oh nothing, Ed, it's just, well…" he paused and took a seat on Ed's desk, a smirk forming around his lips. "We haven't done _that _in awhile and I kind of really want to you know."

Well, I am really board and I want to make yaoi so yeah here it goes. This is really like my first smut I ever wrote so, I kind of kept it a little down low. But not so much. Its still hot. Lol.

Edward looked up from his paperwork to find no one else but his younger brother, Alphonse, staring back at him. "What's up Al?" Ed asked the dark blond. Said person rose form where he was sitting and made his way towards Ed.

"Oh nothing, Ed, it's just, well…" he paused and took a seat on Ed's desk, a smirk forming around his lips. "We haven't done _that _in awhile and I kind of really want to you know."

Edward gulped and glanced away from Alphonse, a slight blush forming on his cheeks. "Oh, uh, well Al you know I've been pretty busy and, well, uh there's the state alchemy exam I've got to retake and all, you know." Edward laughed nervously.

Alphonse chuckled slightly to himself as he leaned in closer to his brother. The younger teen then wrapped his arms around Edwards neck, turning the other blonde's head around so that he was facing Al. Edward was gong to say something to his brother, but before any words could be uttered Alphonse pulled the shorter man into a deep passionate kiss.

A tongue slipped into Edward's mouth and wrapped around said shorties own. The muscles danced together, one dominating over the other, until finally they had to pull apart for their owners to breathe. Edward's face was glowing bright red; he looked away from his younger brother, embarrassed. Though Alphonse found this rather sexy than embarrassing. He picked his older brother up in a bridal like style, and carried him over to the couch in the next room. Edward didn't protest at being carried, though he was kind of upset that his little brother could pick him up so easily.

Alphonse gently laid Edward down on the couch, and began removing his clothes. Edward, yet again, wanted to say something, 'he has work to do', or, 'it's getting too late', but alas nothing came out. He couldn't say 'no we can't do this were brothers' for, even though they are in fact brothers, they've done this many times before and found that they have a deep passion for each other.

Now fully stripped of his own clothes, Alphonse hovered over Edward and began stoking the teenager underneath him. Alphonse's hands roamed around Edwards's body, pinching at a nipple, the bud perking straight up at the cool touches. Edward let out a small gasp, which Alphonse found rather amusing. The younger teen leaned down onto his brother's chest, and nipped at the pink bud sticking up. He then licked at it, biting it ever so slightly, keeping it erect and wet. Edward winced at the light nips and the pleasurable feeling. He blushed a deeper shade of red as Alphonse moved on to the next nipple, now erect and wet from the younger's saliva and teeth.

Licking as he did so, Alphonse moved downward to Edward's navel. Sliding his tongue in and around as he did so to Edward surprise. Said short blonde gasped loudly at this sudden feeling. He closed his eyes and kept them closed as Alphonse made his way between Edward's legs. Edward gasped and moaned loudly as he felt his brother's tongue wrap around the bottom of his shaft.

Alphonse licked and sucked gently on Edward's cock, making the short older teen gasp and moan loudly. Alphonse smirked, he liked teasing his brother, going slowly, making the older one have to wait. Edward grunted "hurry up, Al!" as he couldn't take this ticklish feeling anymore. He wanted Al in him already.

"Brother, you know I have to prepare you first." Alphonse chuckled at Edwards's eagerness.

Edward moaned as he felt a finger massage around his muscle. "h-hurry up t-then, Al!" Edward pleaded between gasps. Alphonse smirked and gently shoved his finger into the older alchemist. Edward wriggled and squirmed as he felt that familiar burning sensation, but soon, after the whole finger was fully in him, he felt that other feeling, pleasure. Alphonse moved his finger, slowly he pulled it outward until it was almost fully out, then shoved it back up, hitting Edward in that spot as he did so.

A second finger was slowly being added, and when he could fit that in all the way, he shoved in a third finger. This one made Edward cry out in pain, though he knew it would feel extremely good later. Alphonse shushed him, "don't worry, Ed, I'll be gentle." He said when removing his fingers. A different object was at Edwards's entrance now, the older alchemist gazing at his younger brother with pleading lusty eyes.

"Just do it already, p-please, Al."

Alphonse did as he was commanded to, shoving his cock up all the way in Edward until he reached the hilt. Edward gasped and moaned loudly, grasping the leather couch beneath him and almost tearing part off with his automail fingers. He shut his eyes tightly closed and kept his mouth open as gasps and moans couldn't help but escape him. Alphonse pulled out quite a bit before thrusting back into the older brother.

Starting a small rhythm he was thrusting in and out, slowly, then faster, faster, faster until Edward couldn't take anymore. The blond felt that feeling of warmth, the pleasurable feeling was so overwhelming that the teen gripped the leather tighter and cried out his brother's name while releasing.

"AL!"

His hot seed shot up in the air, landing on his stomach and thighs. Alphonse continued pounding into him until he felt his release coming closer. He felt that feeling and came inside of his older brother, calling out his name as well.

"Ed!"

Falling onto the older one, Alphonse kissed Edward's forehead. "You know, Ed, I still don't think that that was enough, I still want more." The younger one said as he kissed the older blonde once more.

"Well, okay as long as we can do it in bed. This couch is pretty uncomfortable." Edward laughed and kissed his brother back. Alphonse then stood up, picked his naked brother up, and put him on his back. He carried him into their room and shut the door.

The end.


End file.
